


Lost Coast

by Finduilas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Field Trip, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a high school field trip hiking along the Lost Coast trail, Derek and Stiles end up getting separated from the rest of the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Coast

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Lost Coast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539985) by [droptheother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/droptheother/pseuds/droptheother)



> This work is for the Frekky Fundraiser, that was won by Tsuminubiaru, who asked for HS!Sterek getting lost on a school field trip. 
> 
> Beta'd by Space, as usual. <3

“This is just great,” Stiles mutters under his breath before he swings around to face Derek, “We’re lost.”

“We’re not lost,” Derek says with almost no intonation in his voice, not even looking at Stiles as he scans the trees.

Stiles scoffs, hitching his backpack higher up on his shoulders. It’s starting to get heavy, but at least it means they still have food and water. And he knows that Derek is carrying a tent in his, so they might not die of exposure or dehydration right away.

Of course there’s always wild animals or crazy hunters in the woods that might do the trick.

“We are so lost and we’re going to die out here!” Stiles calls out, his voice a little more panicked than he wants to admit.

Derek just huffs out an annoyed grunt as he purposefully turns his back on Stiles. And then it hits Stiles that there’s always the possibility that Derek will push him off the cliff and claim it was an accident.

Of all the kids in his year, Stiles had to get lost on this field trip with Derek Hale. Derek - star basketball player of senior year - Hale. Derek - I don’t talk to anyone that isn’t in my little clique - Hale. Derek - of the Mighty Eyebrows and the Incredible Body - Hale. Not to mention the kind of stubble on his face that Stiles can only dream of. For himself… or, other options.

“Listen, I don’t mean to get all damsel in distress on your ass or anything,” Stiles says, raking all of his courage together to talk back to Derek, “But we are most definitely lost. I can tell by the way we haven’t seen or heard any classmates or teachers in over two hours now. And you know how I can tell? Because I’ve been keeping track of time on this handy phone right here - ” Stiles sticks up his phone in the air. “ - that has absolutely no cell service anywhere! So yeah. We’re lost.”

Derek’s eyes cast to the ground real quickly as he exhales, before he finally looks at Stiles. “Yeah, okay…” Derek says, even though he doesn’t actually say the words “we’re lost”.

“We’re doomed,” Stiles sighs, letting his backpack slide off his shoulders before he plops down on the mossy root of a big tree.

There’s a moment of silence until Derek decides to surprise Stiles by actually being somewhat… comforting. “We’re not. We just gotta get back to the shore so we can follow the coastline, and then we gotta decide whether to simply go back to the starting point, or head forward towards Black Sands Beach in hopes of maybe bumping into the group again on our way there.”

“Scott is probably freaking out by now…” Stiles says, his stomach tightening at the thought of his best friend thinking he probably fell off a cliff or something.

“Scott?” Derek frowns.

Stiles sighs as he gets up on his feet again, dragging his backpack with him. “Not surprised you don’t know him,” he says annoyed as he brushes past Derek, “Heaven forbids you pay attention to someone at this fucking school that isn’t a star basketball player or one of your minions.”

He doesn’t wait for an answer or look back to see if Derek is following him as he walks back towards the shoreline.

***

It’s only when they’ve set up the tent and have eaten some of the food - mostly in silence - that Stiles starts to get cold. His muscles have cooled down, and the one sweater and windbreaker just aren’t doing it anymore. But as he ruffles through his backpack in search of his hoodie, he realizes… he stuffed it in Scott’s bag in exchange for some extra socks.

“Fuck…” Stiles sighs defeated, closing up his backpack again.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asks, sneaking a look at Stiles out of the corner of his eye.

“Regretting all of my life choices,” Stiles says dramatically, “Lamenting the fact that I couldn’t convince my dad not to let me come on this stupid field trip. I mean, who likes to hike anyway? We couldn’t have gone to a museum or a zoo? Something that doesn’t require overnight horrors in the middle of nowhere?” Stiles grunts, kicking his feet in the dirt. “Something that doesn’t take up three whole fucking days with wet feet? Somewhere where there’s actual cell service and I don’t know… competent teachers that don’t lose kids?! But nooooo, we had to go on this Lost Coast Nightmare of a Trail. Of _course_.”

Derek is quiet for a while, just quirking an eyebrow at Stiles, who huffs and says, “I left my hoodie in Scott’s backpack and I’m cold.”

He wraps his arms around his body in an attempt to stave off the chill, but to little success.

Derek - true to himself it seems - doesn’t actually say anything, but he starts rummaging into his own backpack for a bit before he produces a hoodie that he sticks out in Stiles’ direction.

“You sure?” Stiles asks, his hand hovering in the air.

“Would I be handing it to you if I wasn’t?” Derek simply asks, deadpan, and Stiles gratefully grabs the hoodie before swinging his windbreaker over his head.

“Thanks,” Stiles says, pulling the hoodie over his face. He breathes in a whiff of Derek’s scent as his nose brushes over the fabric, and he swallows hard.

“It’s not clean,” Derek says, and Stiles wonders if he was being obvious, “I wore it earlier today. But it’s the only one I’m not using, so…” He shrugs.

“Yeah, no,” Stiles shakes his head, tugging the hem of the hoodie down as far as it’ll go to stay nice and warm, “That’s fine. That’s… thanks. ‘s nice of you.”

Derek nods, but he gives Stiles a look that he thinks maybe isn’t so hostile anymore.

“I have extra socks,” he blurts out, which causes Derek to blink. “In - in case your feet are cold. My hoodie went into Scott’s backpack, and I got his socks instead.”

“Ah,” Derek says.

“They’re clean!” Stiles calls out, because it’s not like he’s trying to sell off dirty socks here.

“Maybe when I go to sleep,” Derek nods, shuffling a bit on the log he’s sitting on. If Stiles didn’t know any better, he’d say Derek was looking a bit nervous. “If your boyfriend wouldn’t mind…”

“What?” Stiles frowns, confused.

“If your boyfriend won’t mind me wearing his socks?” Derek asks, articulating like he’s clarifying himself, but he’s only confusing Stiles more.

“My boyfriend?” Stiles parrots, “ _Scott_?”

“Yeah, I know who Scott is,” Derek says, clenching his jaw, “Despite your little outburst earlier. Just because I don’t talk to a lot of people doesn’t mean - ”

“Scott is _not_ my boyfriend,” Stiles interrupts loudly, because _God no_ , Scott’s his best friend, his brother basically, but the thought of the two of them together…

“Oh,” Derek says, with a beat. He clears his throat before he goes on. “It’s just that the two of you seem so close, and you’re always kinda whispering shit to each other like you’ve got some big secret, and well, the rumors in the hallways are that you’re bi, so…”

“Yeah, okay, _wow_ ,” Stiles blinks a few times, not really believing that he’s having this conversation with Derek of all people. “Scott is like my brother. We’ve know each other since forever. His mom basically helped raise me when my mom died, and we’re just… we’re best friends, family. But seriously, the last thing I want to do is cop a feel with him, alright?” Stiles shudders emphatically to make his point, and it earns him a small smirk from Derek. “The other thing though…” Stiles trails off, shrugging. When he looks up, he catches Derek’s eyes piercing into him. “I _am_.” he says awkwardly. “Bi.”

Derek nods again, contemplating. There’s a small silence, after which Derek asks, “Why do you look scared?”

Stiles huffs out a dry laugh. “I don’t know, man…” he fidgets with his fingers, “You’re the jock that always looks angry…”

“So I gotta be a homophobe, right?” Derek says, a somewhat sad smile on his face.

“I don’t know…” Stiles sighs, “It’s not like I actually know you or anything. You don’t talk much.”

“That’s not because I - ” Derek calls out in a rush of built up anger, before he lets out a deep breath and clenches his jaw again. “It’s not because I feel better than anyone or whatever it is that you think of me.”

Stiles might feel like an asshole right now, because maybe he was a bit unfair towards Derek.

“Forget it,” Derek shakes his head as he gets up off his log and turns towards the tent, “Let’s just go to sleep. We have to walk all the way back to the starting point tomorrow.”

“No, Derek…” Stiles says as he rushes after him, almost tripping over a few branches as he does. He really hates the outdoors. “I’m sorry, I… That was uncalled for.”

Derek nods, but he ducks to get into the tent anyway. Stiles scrambles to follow him, ungracefully plopping down on his sleeping bag.

“I guess I was just nervous,” Stiles admits, crossing his legs underneath him. He looks around the relatively small tent… where he’ll pretty much be forced to spend the night with this gorgeous but brooding - and maybe dangerous, Stiles still hasn’t ruled that out yet - guy, and oh boy… He’s nervous all over again.

“The reason I don’t talk much to people that aren’t…” Derek takes a breath as he faces Stiles, before rolling his eyes as he goes on, “... _my ‘minions’_ is because… Well, I’m just not comfortable. It’s… weird and awkward, and I don’t do well in social situations. I know you don’t really have that problem.” Derek smirks. “But I do. I just don’t know what to say.”

“I say too much because I don’t want there to be awkward silences, so I just blurt out whatever comes to mind,” Stiles says in an attempt to feel less of an asshole, “I know it’s not the same, but I guess…” he shrugs. “It’s also a way of dealing with social situations? I don’t know.”

“Makes sense,” Derek says, quietly.

“Yeah…” Stiles sighs. “High school is a nightmare.” He adds, and it succeeds in breaking the tension somewhat since it gets Derek to smile.

“I uhm…” Derek says, his eyes cast to the ground. “I’m not a homophobe though.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, that was unfair too,” Stiles apologizes, “I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions. You actually seem like a stand-up guy, and to assume that every straight person in high school is a homophobe really isn’t the most open-minded way of thinki - ”

His train of thought is cut off by Derek surging forward and pressing his lips against Stiles’, catching Stiles completely by surprise. So much even that he loses his balance and falls flat on his back, breaking the kiss. His eyes are wide and his mouth is open - and slightly wet from Derek’s kiss - as he looks up at Derek, whose cheeks now color a nice shade of red.

“I…” Derek stammers, breathing deeply even though the kiss hasn’t lasted nearly long enough for him to be out of breath.

“Not a homophobe then,” Stiles says, swallowing hard as he tries to get his bearings back.

Derek lets out a small puff of air that sounds a little bit like a laugh.

“Not so smooth either…” he mutters under his breath.

Stiles grabs a handful of Derek’s sweater. “Better than you think,” he smiles widely before tugging Derek on top of him and catching him in another kiss.

 

 


End file.
